Back to the Beginning
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty and Doc go back to the year 1855, to witness the founding of Hill Valley. Changed the bully of 1855 to Beauregard Tannen.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_October 26, 1986  
1:00 PM PST_

Marty McFly was in the house alone with Dr. Emmett Brown, as Clara took Jules and Verne swimming at the YMCA. Marty could hardly believe that one year has passed, since Doc had unveiled the time machine last year. With all the trips that Marty took through the fourth dimension, he had to be at least a couple months older.

"Marty, do you know what day this is?" Doc asked, smiling. "Of course, I'm really about nine years older than I'm supposed to be - but this actually is the one year anniversary of the time machine. What year would you like to visit today?"

"Well, we were talking about going back to the year 1855," Marty suggested. "It will be nice to actually see the founding of Hill Valley. It's ironic to think we might travel exactly a hundred years back from the year I travelled to, originally."

"Let's go for it," Doc agreed, enthusiastically. "It will only be fitting to celebrate our one year anniversary by going back to the beginning of Hill Valley. Even if some of the more uptight people from the town might regard me as a 'crackpot', there sure are plenty a lot of nice people in this town. It feels so nice to call this town my home."

"Well, there really is no perfect town," Marty pointed out. "We really do have a rich heritage, with a historical monument of our beloved clock tower. Of course, there's also this fact that my ancestors moved here over a century ago. What is especially interesting is this fact that we all know who the mayor of Hill Valley is. The thing is, none of my cousins even know know who the mayor of their own hometown is."

"Gee, now that's pretty interesting." Doc said, quietly. "I suppose there are people even in this town who really don't feel as attached to it, because they don't have a family heritage that spans way back. Then, there are these people who are new in this town themselves. I wouldn't expect them to have much of an appreciation."

"Hey, Doc," Marty asked, as he was deep in thought, "were there ever times when you felt like giving up on this town, and considered this idea of moving elsewhere? After all, not everyone in this town are as tolerant as they should be?"

Doc was silent for a few minutes, as he thought deeply, then he finally replied, "You know, there have been moments when I felt like I hated this town - because of how some of the uptight people in this town would look down on me. So, yes, there were times when I wondered if I'd be more accepted - if I moved to a different town."

"But there are a lot of nice people in this town, too, right?" Marty asked, smiling. "I mean, I'm pretty sure that my father was never all alone, even during those years when Biff Tannen would bully him around. At least, Lester and Billy stood with him - and I remember seeing these kids in school who would be friendly to everyone. Of course, Goldie Wilson definitely had a heart of gold - and he liked everyone."

"Yeah, this whole town loves Goldie Wilson," Doc commented, smiling, "even though many people in this town do strongly disagree with how he actually wants to replace the clock. Other than that, most of the people in this town do strongly agree with his other policies. So Goldie is certainly a well-respected man in this town."

"I remember how Goldie has a rather practical view on clocks," Marty recalled. "The time when Jules and I were in the year 1946, Carol found this discarded clock in the trash bin at Goldie's house - and she berated him for throwing that clock away."

"I agree with Carol that clocks can be beautiful," Doc replied, "and I sure adore the animal collection of clocks that I have with the wagging tales. My absolute favourite would have to be the one with Howard Lloyd hanging from the minute hand. It does remind me of that time back in the year 1955, when I was sending you home."

"You know what the funny thing is, Doc?" Marty asked, smiling. "You had this Howard Lloyd clock even in the original timeline, when I never showed up in 1955. Whenever I see the clock now, I always tend to laugh at the irony of the whole situation."

"Anyway, Marty," Doc suggested, "why don't we go out to the lab, and we will try to find some appropriate clothes for the year 1855. We could arrive on September the fifth, and we should probably try to show up at six in the morning. That will quite an awesome experience, to be able to witness the birth of our new town."

"I'll race you out to the lab," Marty shouted out, as flashed Doc a lopsided smile. He wondered how long the two of them decided to stay in this year. He knew how none of his ancestors would would be in Hill Valley, yet. Marty felt so excited.

oooooooooo

"How do I look, Doc?" Marty asked, as he smiled at his older friend. "Was 1855 a lot like 1885, just smaller and with less people around? I'm a little worried how we may run into some Tannen, or maybe the Needles. How old was Buford, anyway? This is, I mean, the time that I went to rescue you from him in the year 1885?"

"I think he was about twenty-something," Doc replied. "From what I've heard, he was born in Hill Valley. His father, Beauregard, moved to Hill Valley in 1850. At the time, he was only about twelve or thirteen. I heard that he used to be a nice guy, until he lost his family in a house fire. I guess actually that's turned him into a very bitter man."

"That's real sad," Marty replied, sighing . "I wonder if, after a while... if he became a typical school bully, like Biff was - or if he was more dangerous? I mean, do you think Beauregard became an outlaw, as well? If so, around what age do you think he..."

"I believe he was the same age as Marshal Strickland," Doc explained. "The marshal told me all about how Beauregard used to bully him around, when they were young. From what I was told, it seems to me that he used to be a lot like... like your father used to be."

"Whoa, this is heavy," breathed Marty. "I wonder who it was that finally encouraged Marshall Strickland to take a stand to Beauregard. I mean, he just seemed to be much nicer than his grandson - who was, of course, the principal of my old high school. Of course, I didn't really get much of a chance to interact with him."

"He was nice most of the time," Doc explained. "He was real big on laws and stuff, though. I know that his grandson never did like me, when I was in high school. He was really the worst teacher that I have ever had. Sometimes, I wonder if that man even likes anyone. He never did call me a 'slacker', but he sure called me worse names."

"I believe we need to get packing," Marty suggested, as he glanced at that clock on the wall, "and then leave. We should make sure to leave before Clara and the boys come back. Otherwise, the boys might want to come along, as well."

"Yeah, I want this to be a trip between just you and me," Doc replied, smiling. "Well, then, let's go throw our luggage into the DeLorean - and then we'll leave. I just want this to be our very special trip. It's really hard to believe that it's been a year, now."

"By the way, Doc," Marty pointed out, "you never answered my question. Was Hill Valley much like 1885 back in 1855, just that this town was smaller? Did this town resemble more what you would see in a Western, or was this town much closer to being a Spanish civilization? I mean, when did California even become a state?"

"California joined the union back in the year 1850," Doc explained, "and it was on September ninth. I would say cowboys were real rampant in this town. Of course, our beloved clock tower didn't exist, yet - and even the courthouse wasn't there."

"Yeah, it's so strange to think about," Marty commented. "I wonder if we'll even be able to recognize downtown Hill Valley. I suppose even the saloon wasn't there."

"I pretty well doubt it," Doc replied, as threw a couple bags in the DeLorean. "Well, let's head get into the DeLorean now - and we'll head off to Hill Valley Park."

Marty felt very nervous, as he stepped into the DeLorean. This would be the farthest that he travelled back in time thus far. This would feel strange to him to be in an era where there would be no McFly ancestors around. It would seemed so surreal.

"All right, Marty," Doc said, as he stepped into the DeLorean. "Are you about ready to travel back in time? We'll head to Hill Valley Park, and we sure should be able to find a good place to hide the DeLorean. I don't foresee anything wrong happening."

"Right, Doc," Marty replied, as he smiled at his friend. He took in a deep breath, as Doc pulled out of the garage. It was nice to have a friend with a time machine.

"All right, Marty," Doc warned, as he began hovering the DeLorean, "brace yourself for temporal displacement." Marty slowly took in a deep breath, as Doc accelerated the DeLorean to 88 miles per hour. The DeLorean then broke the time barrier.


	2. Chapter 1

_September 5, 1855  
6:00 AM PST_

"So, Doc," Marty said, as soon as the DeLorean broke the time barrier, "we're in the year 1855, now? You know, this is the farthest we went back in time so far. This just seems so fitting that we can actually celebrate our anniversary like this."

"It will seem quite strange to see what Hill Valley was like," Doc said, smiling, "thirty years before I was sent back to 1885. It will also really seem strange to not actually see Seamus and Maggie McFly. I can remember how close I was to these folks."

"Well, you know what will really seem strange to me?" Marty asked. "Not seeing the courthouse in downtown Hill Valley. Gee, just think, exactly thirty years from today, the clock will start running for the very first time. I really love that clock, you know. To be honest, though, I kind of would like to see that clock start running again."

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Doc replied, as he landed the DeLorean safely on the ground. "As much as I adore clocks, I'm not quite that much of a pack rat - where I would keep every clock, even if it was no longer working. Although, I try hard to fix them - if it's at all possible. On the other hand, though, the lightning storm sure was a huge event in the history of Hill Valley. Granted, I guess I'm partial to that date."

"That was the day you sent me back to 1985," Marty replied, "and then we returned to that day to pick up this sport's almanac from Biff. You then ended up getting sent way back to 1885. That day was eventful for both of us, and I almost do think there is some sort of cosmic significance to that date - like you said a little while back."

"Well, let's head to downtown Hill Valley right away," Doc said, as he stepped out of the DeLorean. "Gee, there just aren't as many trees around here. Let's go cover up the DeLorean. Then, we'll see what there is, once we head to downtown."

"I'm sure it will be a sight to be," Marty commented, as he helped Doc cover up the DeLorean. "In a way, it will be so nice to see Hill Valley - from before my ancestors had settled here. Say, wasn't this the same year that Clara was born?"

"That's right," Doc said, smiling. "She was thirty years old, when we saved her from falling into the ravine. She was born in New Jersey, which is on the other side of the country. She told me she didn't really enjoy living on the east side of the country as much. People there tended to not treat women in such a respectful manner."

"That isn't quite right," Marty said, as the of them began leaving the park. Just then, the two of them ran into a young man who appeared to be about Marty's age. Marty felt a little nervous, as he hoped he didn't stick out like a sore thumb.

"It's very nice to meet you, gentlemen," the young man said, in a friendly voice. "My name's Chester Carruthers - and our family moved here, two years ago. Today could be the big day. Mr. Hill is really hoping to make this place an actual town. What might your name be? Are the two of you some new settlers to this town, by any chance?"

"Uh, no, we're just visiting," Doc replied nervously. "My name is, uh, Jim Ignatowski - and we wanted to witness the birth of a new town. I heard how the place had grown, within these last few years. It's been five years, since California joined the union."

"I'm Alex P Keaton," Marty added, as he stretched out his hand. "It's simply nice to be able to meet you, Chester. We were just about to head downtown. Would there be a nice restaurants for us to eat at? We're both, uh, feeling quite hungry."

"Yeah, Mr. Holt sure owns a nice restaurant," Chester replied. "If you both would like to, I can show you around town." Just then, he beckoned two other young men over, and he said, "These are two of my friends, Joe Statler and Adam Jones. Both of their fathers own a business in town. I believe there is a promising future for this town."

_You have no idea_, Marty thought to himself, as he smiled at Chester. "Yeah, I really have a good feeling about this town, too. It's real great, getting to meet all of you fine people. I'm certainly glad that we decided to visit this town, Chester."

"Thank you plenty," Chester said, smiling. Turning to Joe and Adam, he said, "Joe and Adam, we do have a couple of visitors here. Their names are Jim Ignatowski and Alex P Keaton. I figured that we... could maybe show these fine gentlemen around town."

"It's so great to meet you, Mr. Ignatowski and Mr. Keaton," Joe said, smiling. "My pa owns a wagon and horse business. I quite hope to carry on the business, when I get a little older. I daresay, you gentleman have actually picked a fine day to visit us."

"My father is in the manure business," Adam said, blushing a little. "It's quite a dirty job, but somebody has to do it. Anyway, the people from the town really appreciate our business. Aside from Beauregard Tannen and his thugs, everyone here is so nice."

"How old is Beauregard Tannen?" Marty asked, with curiosity. "We really heard a little bit about him - and I'm under the impression that he isn't, well, a very nice fellow."

"He really isn't," Adam replied, shaking his head. "He's eighteen years old, and he has been bullying James Strickland into doing things for him. Jimmy is a nice young man - but he's incredibly shy, and he's... He's a little too afraid to stand up for himself."

"He reminds me of someone that I know," Marty replied. "He's probably been taught to 'turn the other cheek' and all that, but it doesn't quite mean that you have to take abuse from other people. It's good to have respect for yourself, and to not be afraid to take a stand to the people who... try to bully you around. Know what I mean?"

"That's probably about it," Chester replied. "His parents are both pacifists, and they haven't exactly encouraged him to stand up to Beauregard. They tell him it's best to do whatever Beauregard tells him to do, or else he might end up... getting hurt."

"I'm sure that his parents really mean well," Marty replied, softly. "Still, I think they're wrong. There's quite a difference between being a nice person, and just letting other people push you around. In fact, I think it's important to stand up for yourself. I sure feel... Well, if you just let people push you around... and take advantage of you..."

"You rather have a point, Alex," replied Adam, nodding. "I just don't know what to do, though. I mean, if you've seen Beauregard... Well, he's really someone who you don't want to cross. I can't blame poor Jimmy for being frightened of that miserable oaf."

"The best we can do is be his friends," Joe explained, "and to encourage him to have more respect for himself. I know how, in Sunday School, we get told that we have to honour our parents - but what if what your parents teach you are... quite wrong?"

"Well, there's a difference between honouring our parents," Adam pointed out, "and really agreeing with everything they tell us. Not everyone is fortunate enough to be blessed with loving parents, who'd give them the encouragement and nurturing that they need. As Alex said, I quite reckon that Jimmy's parents meant well. It's just..."

"What about kids who are hurt by their parents, though?" Joe countered. "I mean, I used to know this girl who had bruises everywhere - because her father would beat her up on, a daily basis. My parents were so horrified - but, unfortunately, there are no laws to protect the children. I mean, we would simply be accused of meddling."

"It's so unfortunate," Chester said, sadly, "but parents really do have a right to treat their offspring any way they see fit. The law doesn't quite recognize how children are people, too - and that they are just as capable of feeling pain, as the adults are."

"So what happened to the little girl?" Marty asked, as he had tears streaming down his cheeks. "Hearing such stories about child abuse greatly upsets me. I mean, it's just so sad to think of the poor kids being hurt by those... who are supposed to protect them from harm. After all, kids are supposed to be able to have full trust in their parents."

"The story, fortunately, does have a happy ending," Joe replied, as he reached for a handkerchief, and used it to wipe the tears from Marty's cheeks. "His uncle and aunt did intervene - and her father was only too happy to get rid of her. So that's that."

"Well, that's great to hear," Marty said, sighing. "I guess not as many children are as lucky as she was, however. Of course, there are some people who are being kept as slaves in some of the states. Do you agree that it's a great injustice to humanity?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Chester replied, as his face turned red with anger. "It makes me feel so angry, how we actually accept this sense of atrocity in this country! They've been abducted from their countries, and forced here just to do labour for others! I really do hope to see slavery become abolished one of these days, don't you?"

"Most definitely," Marty replied, as he suddenly became angry. "I'm quite glad you all agree with me that this is quite unjust. I really can't see any logic to this whole thing, whatsoever! It's sure not their fault that... God made their skin a different colour!"

"It really isn't," Joe replied, shaking his head. "Well, why don't head downtown for a little while? We could stop by the swimming hole, later on today. The weather's very nice out, and the sun is nice and warm. It'd feel so nice to jump into the water."

"Mar... Alex and I didn't bring any swimming trunks along," Doc explained, "so I'm not sure if that'd be a good idea." Turning to Chester, he added, "That is, unless, you do have a few extra pairs for us. My swimming skills are actually a little rusty, though."

"I'm sure I can scrounge one up somewhere," Chester replied. "So, Mr. Ignatowski, are you and Alex kin to each other? The two of you quite seem like nice gentleman, and I'm sure that my folks wouldn't really mind having the two of you stay with us."

"Well, it certainly would give us a nice place to stay," Doc said, smiling. "Yeah, Alex is my nephew. Both of his parents passed away, so he went to live with me. We rather don't plan on spending the night, though."

"Aw, I'm quite sorry to hear that, Alex," Adam said, as he placed his hands on Marty's shoulders. "I can't even begin to imagine how that'd feel. Well, it's a great pleasure to meet you. Let's head to Holt's Diner, now."

Marty smiled at his new friends, and he and Doc followed them to downtown. He had a feeling that this was going to be one exciting day.


	3. Chapter 2

_September 5, 1855  
7:00 AM PST_

Marty felt so stunned, as soon as everyone reached downtown Hill Valley. This place seemed to be quite empty, without the courthouse - and even the saloon wasn't yet there, yet. Honest John Statler's Fine Horses was in the same location, though.

"Here is that restaurant," Chester called, as soon as they entered Holt's Diner. "You know what this town could use?" After a brief pause, he continued, "I think we need to build a saloon here. I don't think any town is quite complete without a saloon."

Marty felt very nervous, as they stepped inside. Would he like any of the food that was served in the restaurant? At any rate, he would do his best to avoid the meat.

"Hey," called out Joe, "I see that Jimmy is here! Let's go join them! I think that table can seat six people. I see that he's really busy poring a book. He's probably reading another book on law enforcement. I really think he should become a marshal."

Jimmy turned his head, and he shyly asked, "Who are these two gentleman? Did you come here for breakfast? I just had a coffee - and I figured this place might be great for peace and quiet, and I do hope that Beauregard doesn't come... to harass me."

"Well, these are some visitors that we've met," Chester explained. "Their names are Jim Ignatowski and Alex P Keaton. They heard that Mr. Hill really wishes to turn this place into a town, so that's why they're here. Alex is a very kind fellow, and we had this very interesting discussion with him. He also believes that slavery is wrong."

"It's a great pleasure to meet you, Jimmy," Marty said, as he stuck out his hand. "My, uh, uncle and I will probably be here, until late this evening. Your friends even told us all about Beauregard Tannen, and I think it's a shame that he insists on bullying you."

"He's been bullying me," Jimmy said, quietly, "ever since our family moved here, three years ago. At that time, I didn't have any friends - and our teacher never actually did anything about it. He simply acted as if I did something... to provoke Beauregard."

Marty's heart skipped a bit, as he realized what Jimmy Strickland had just told him. It was very ironic, in fact, how his grandson would be treating the victims of bullies the same way. He felt so angry with the very idea.

"Are you gentleman ready to eat?" asked a young woman, as she began to hand the menus to everyone. Turning to Marty and Doc, she added, "My name is Jill Hill. Could the two of you, uh, be to be new here in town? At least, it soon would be a town."

"No, we're just visitors," Marty said, nervously. "My name is Alex P Keaton - and this is my uncle, Jim Ignatowski. We're actually on our way to, uh, San Francisco."

"Well, I'll be back... to take your order," Jill replied, as she began to head back the kitchen. Marty figured that Jill was pretty close to be around his age. He even had to admit that she was quite pretty.

"Jill is the daughter of Bill Hill," Chester explained. "Bill Hill is the man who wishes to... turn this place into a real town. We're even going to be having a festival, a little later this afternoon. You are both planning on going, aren't you? It'll be so much fun."

"Of course," Doc replied, smiling. "I'm sure this will be a major event to remember. I do have a good feeling that... this could just be the start of something major. So, do you have any idea of what this new town might be called? This will be, uh, quite exciting."

"This will probably end up being called Hill Valley," Joe said, smiling. "The town would be a valley... that's named after our founder, William Hill. It would be an interesting choice for a name, in fact. After all, those two terms are a little... contradictory."

"Actually, it's not exactly contradictory," Adam said, smiling. "You simply need to have hills, in order to have a valley. I have a good feeling that today will be an exciting day for... all of us who chose to settle here. I simply hope that my descendants choose to carry on the legacy of this town. After all, this would actually make me feel so proud."

"I can imagine that it will," Marty said, smiling. He opened up his menu, and said, "I do believe I could just go for a bacon, cheese, and green pepper omlette - with a side of hash browns. I think I'll have a coffee. They don't have free refills here, do they?"

"What's a refill?" Jimmy asked, confused. After a brief pause, he said, "I might just go for some bacon and eggs, with a side of toast and jam. Alex, you should quite try out the strawberry jam that they have. It tastes so fruity... and it's quite delicious."

"Well, I don't like jam on my toast," Joe commented. "I just happen to like the buttery taste of buttered toast. I think adding jam to it can really ruin the lovely taste."

"I really do have to agree with Joe on this," Marty replied, nodding. "I could sure go for four slices of toast, and I could certainly go for a double serving of omlettes and hash browns. I'm feeling so hungry, I could really eat a horse right now."

"I don't like horse meat," Adam said, as he made a face of disgust. "That has got to be about the nastiest thing I have ever eaten - well, except for maybe liver."

"Oh, I didn't mean I would _really_ eat a horse," Marty commented, nervously. "I only meant that I'm feeling so hungry. It's just an... Well, never mind! It feels great to be eating with you fine folks like this. The weather really is nice outside, too."

"Are you folks ready to order, now?" Jill asked, as she returned to the table. "We're temporarily out of sausages right now, so I sure apologize for any inconveniences."

Marty made a face at the mention of sausage. "Well, ma'am," Marty said, quietly, "I would love to have a double serving of bacon, cheese, and green pepper omlettes - and I could go for four slices of buttered toast. I'd also like more coffee, please."

"I love a young man with a hearty appetite," Jill said, smiling. Turning to the others, she added, "Are you young men going to have your usual today?" When Jimmy and the others all nodded, she turned to Doc and asked, "What would you like, sir?"

"I would really go for some porridge myself," Doc explained, "with some raisins and cinnamon in it. I would like four slices of toast on the side, as well - and I would like another coffee, as well. We could also use some more cream and sugar, please."

"I could do that for you," Jill replied, smiling. "By the way, I hope you folks show up at the festival this afternoon. Father has just been wanting to turn the piece of land into a town, for the past couple years. In fact, he'll actually be the founder of this entire county. It will simply called Hill County, as this town will be called Hill Valley. How's that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful," Doc replied. "I can see that there is a lot of hope and promise for this soon-to-be town. I do wish that we could settle here - but, uh, we were going to meet some of our relatives in San Francisco. I do wish you folks the best of luck."

"My father is letting me plant a tree," Jill added, beaming, "in order to commemorate this monumental occasion. He even let me pick out that tree myself. Father would be the very first mayor of this town, while Harry Hubert will be the deputy mayor."

Marty smiled, as he knew that Harry Hubert would be the town's mayor by the year 1885 - and he would just be the one to start the legendary clock. Just a little over a hundred years later, his great-granddaughter - Carol Davenport Vincent - would be the one to found the Hill Valley Preservation Society for the clock tower.

"That's really a great honour, Jill," Chester replied, warmly. "I will certainly be there to witness this important event. Trees do have a long lifespan, so your legacy would just live on for hundreds of years. I must say, you are certainly one very lucky woman!"

"Well, I have to get back to the kitchen, now," Jill replied, "but I am very excited for this afternoon. After I get married, my husband would become the future mayor for this town. I'll talk to you folks, a little later. It's so delightful... that you came here."

When Jill headed back to kitchen, Chester turned to Jimmy, and said, "You're sure in love with Jill, Jimmy, aren't you?" As Jimmy blushed, Chester added, "Come on! Just admit it! You would just love for Jill to dance with you at the festival, don't you?"

Jimmy was silent for about minute, before he finally admitted, "I reckon you're right, Chester. However, I really don't think she would ever go for someone like me."

"Come on, Jimmy!" Chester prodded. "When she back back to the table, just ask her to dance with you at the festival. Just open your mouth... and ask. It's a fairly easy thing to do. After all, it's not like you actually have to jump through a fire hoop."

"You're simply asking me to take a major risk," Jimmy protested, mortified. "It sounds easy, physically. What if she said no, though ? I really don't know if I could take that kind of a rejection."

Marty was suddenly filled with a sense of deja vu, as this conversation sounded more than a little familiar to him. It really came as a shock to him, to see the future Marshall of Hill Valley acting the same way as his own father used to act.

"Jimmy, if you ever expect to get anywhere in life," Chester said, gently, "you need to learn how to take risks. While I can admit that rejection may be painful, it really is not the end of the world. Not to be insulting, but you do quite need to toughen up."

Marty swallowed, as saw the look on the young Strickland's face. He then wondered if today might be the fateful day. It would be an interesting sight to see.


	4. Chapter 3

_September 5, 1855  
8:00 AM PST_

Marty was excitedly talking to his new friends. He figured that the food served wasn't bad at all. In fact, it tasted quite good. In fact, he may even end up ordering another omlette. It was very strange to think that the McFly hadn't moved to America, yet.

"Hey, Strickland!" called out a very familiar voice. Marty turned around, to see a very familiar-looking young man - who was flanked by three gang members. He figured the young man was sure none other than Beauregard Tannen! "I thought I done told you to never come in here!" Marty swallowed deeply, as Beauregard looked so frightful.

"Have you young men come here to cause trouble?" Jill asked, as she confronted the gang. "We won't tolerate any brawling inside the restaurant. People are here to eat. Now, I really would appreciate for all of you to just turn right around and leave."

"Well, lookie what we have here," sneered Beauregard, as he leaned over Jill. "Pretty nice dress!" He lifted up Jill's skirt, as he added, "I reckon you'd look much better, just wearing nothing at all." As he tried to force Jill into kiss him, she then bit into his arm.

A big middle-aged man then showed up, with four other men. "How about you leaving my daughter alone, Tannen?" The men began to point their guns towards Beauregard and his gang, as the gang backed away. Marty watched on, feeling very intrigued.

"That's Mr. Hill," Chester explained, as the big man and his helpers chased Beauregard and his gang outside. "He's the one who wants to turn the place into a town. He really will do his part to keep law and order in this town. With that, Beauregard just won't be able to get away with terrorizing us. He isn't a very productive member of society."

Marty was a little uncertain of what to say. He knew how poor Jimmy Strickland would be shot by Buford thirty years later. He sure wished to be able to avert that tragedy, but that one event might end up drastically disrupting the space-time continuum.

"How are you gentlemen doing?" Jill asked, as she walked up to the table. "Once my father becomes the mayor of this town, we'll be keeping a rather tight rein on these brats. I do have a good feeling that Tannen and his crowd won't be frequenting the restaurant again, anytime soon. My father will not take any attitude from anyone."

"Your father will make a fine mayor," Joe commented. "It disgusts me how Beauregard rather feels as if he can terrorize everyone. He'll either have to change his behaviour, or else he really will have to find another place to... terrorize some other poor souls."

"I sure wish Beauregard would leave me alone," Jill said, as she made a face. "I almost dread going to that festival, as I'm almost certain that Beauregard and his crowd quite will show up and cause trouble. I would never marry Beauregard, even if he was rich."

Marty's heart just skipped a beat, as he remembered that his mother said - or will say - the same thing a little over a hundred years later. He noticed quite how beautiful Jill was, and he felt so bad that it made her the target of harassment from Beauregard.

"We'll do our part to keep Beauregard in line," Chester offered, as he smiled at Jill. He turned back to the group, he added, "Won't we, boys? I mean, we're not quite gonna just let some no-good rascal run the festivities for everyone else, are we? Maybe you can stay with us, Jill - and, if Beauregard starts any trouble, we'll sure stick it to him."

"Thank you so much, Ches," Jill replied, warmly. She turned to Marty, as she added, "You know, Alex, I think you're quite a handsome young man. I really wish you were staying in town. You seem very nice. Would you like to have anything more to eat?"

"You know, those powdered doughnuts really look nice," Marty commented. "I would really like a thing of powdered doughnuts - and I'll have another coffee, as well. You seem like a nice girl, too. I'm sorry that Beauregard feels the need to harass you."

"I'll think I'll have some doughnuts, too," Jimmy added, quite shyly. "By the way, Jill, I was just wondering if you might... might... might, uh, give me another chocolate milk. I'm just feeling, uh, very thirsty today. It might just be the weather, or something."

"Of course," Jill replied. "What about the rest of you? Do you want for me to get you anything?" As everyone else shook their heads, Jill added, "I'll be back, soon. I really must say, it's nice to have wonderful friends like you. I'd rather love to have a dance with each of you, this afternoon." Turning to Marty, she added, "You, too, Alex."

Marty felt so nervous, as he watched Jill head back into the kitchen. It appeared that this girl had a crush on him. He had to admit that she was very pretty, but he already had Jennifer - and this could also rather drastically affect the space-time continuum.

"I can't believe I quite lost my nerve," Jimmy replied, sadly. "I was going to ask her to dance with me at the festival, this afternoon. I don't know if I could do it. I always do tense up, whenever she's around me. I'm just not very good with... talking to girls."

"There's quite nothing to be scared of," Marty couldn't resist saying. "All it takes is a little self-confidence. You know, if you really put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. When you think about it, the worst she can do is decline your offer."

"This is exactly what I fear, though," Jimmy replied, sighing. "I quite truly hate feeling like I'm unwanted, and it rather hurts to have other people treat me as though I have leprosy. Since our family moved here, Beauregard and his buddies really bullied me. If I don't do his homework for him, then I might... I might end up getting beaten up."

"What about us?" Adam asked, gently. "We've always been your friends. You have to learn to have challenges in life, and you could simply end up being hurt... if you never learn to gain the courage to stand up to people... who'll want to push you around."

"You're right," Jimmy agreed. "You're right, Adam, but Beauregard sure happens to be bigger than me - and I'm afraid I'm just not real good at... confrontations. Beauregard might beat me up, so I have no choice but to... I mean, it's better to save my skin."

"I reckon I can't quite argue with that," Joe commented. "The reason why Beauregard and his friends bully you, though, is because he knows that he can simply get what he wants from you. If you stood up to him, he would really learn that he cannot get by in life... by harassing people who are weaker than him. I think Jill really does like you."

"We all really are trying to help you get through life," Chester added. "I mean, you're eighteen years old now - and I'm quite sure your future wife would want a man who's strong - so that he could stand up for himself, and protect the woman that he loves."

"Here you go, gentlemen," Jill called out, as she returned to the table - with a big bowl of powdered doughnuts and some beverages. "I'm looking forward to seeing you all at the festival, this afternoon. Together, we could teach Beauregard a good lesson."

"I'd love to get back at that rascal!" Adam replied, grimacing. "It'd be a real good idea, if we could all teach him that we won't be terrorized. I think I might even just have the perfect idea, too. You know how my father is in the manure business. We could rather cover him up... in that stuff. This will really teach him to leave us alone, from now on."

Marty just couldn't help but burst out laughing, as he really knew how the Tannens tended to have an aversion to manure. Of course, he wondered if the event really happened in the original timeline - and if it might make Beauregard become worse.

"I love that idea, Adam," Joe replied, admiringly. "We'll teach that rascal a lesson that he never will forget. He has terrorized us for far too long, and I can say that it's gone on long enough. I bet he'll learn to leave us alone after that. I can hardly wait."

Jill was silent for a minute, before she said, "Well, ordinarily, I'm really a firm believer of turning the other cheek and loving your enemies - but I'm absolutely for it! I really am fed up with how he keeps harassing me, just because I am pretty!" She suddenly blushed, as she added, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so vain. It's just that..."

"We, uh, understand," Jimmy said, nervously. "You were just stating the truth. I can't quite stand Beauregard, either. The thing is, though, I was brought up being told that vengeance was wrong - but, the truth is, I'd certainly love to get back at all of them."

"Thanks, Jimmy," Jill replied, very appreciatively. She then glanced towards the door, before adding, "We have some new customers, so I reckon I'd better just get back to work. I can talk to you all later, though. Enjoy those doughnuts, folks. Take care!"

"I'm impressed, Jimmy," Chester commented, as he smiled at his friend. "All you really need to do is take the next big step." He then turned to Doc, as he added, "So, what about you, Mr. Ignatowski? Do you have any plans to attend the festival with us?"

"Oh, yes, I might just as well," Doc replied, smiling. "I probably won't be dancing with anyone, though. I'll, uh, join in on some of the other festivities. I didn't bring anyone here to dance with. Well, I can't say I'll rather be joining you in your revenge plan on Beauregard Tannen, though. I do have no plans to stop you from doing so, though."

Marty had to admit that he felt a little nervous, as he couldn't help but worry that he might end up changing the course of history. He sure had to admit it would be rather liberating to make Beauregard be covered with manure! That bully quite deserved it!


End file.
